Shut Up
by Alexx Riott
Summary: Naruto, I'm begging you. I think I'm going to lose myself. Sasuke finds Naruto's mouth is always a distraction. SasuNaru. Mild yaoi. Rated T for implied sexual themes.


**Shut up  
By: Morbid Alex **(Karasu8)

**A/N: **Mm, I thought I should take a break from my other stories and all the rewriting and things. It was late at night, this isn't edited, doesn't have a BETA, and is mild SasuNaru yaoi. Don't be too harsh, haha. Tell me if you like, 'kay? 'Kay. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters, but I do own the plot and the fanfiction. I make no money off of this - don't sue me.

* * *

Shut up, Naruto. Kami, _please_ shut up. I don't know how much more I can _take_. Shut up, please, shut up! Naruto, I'm _begging_ you. I think I'm going to _lose _myself.

"And then Sakura said that I was just being stupid. How mean, ne?"

I can hear you still talking, but it doesn't register. I can't help it, and I'm really sorry, Naruto. My onyx eyes have strayed from your pretty blue ones. Long ago, now, they fell on your prettier lips. Shut up before I _do_ something. I want to put your mouth to better things. I want to hear you screaming so _badly_. You don't understand - I don't think you ever could.

"Sasuke? You still with me, 'bayo?"

A hand, your hand, waves in front of my face. My gaze snaps back upwards. All I can do is cross my arms and scowl. Are you done talking yet?

"...Sasuke?"

I hear your words this time, and they click in my mind. You're talking to me again. I raise an eyebrow and give a soft sound. My eyes don't want to focus on yours, but your mouth. My ears don't want to recieve your babbling, but rather your pleasure induced screams. My mind doesn't want to process anything but you submitting - giving yourself to me completely. I grit my teeth and lower my head. Your mouth is moving again, and I can't pay attention to a single word coming from it.

"Naruto." I realize I've spoken, voice a little deeper, huskier than usual. It catches your attention and I can feel your inquisitive eyes on me just like before, but find I can't meet them with my own. Did you know you part your lips a little when you're confused? When you're curious? I think I've just noticed.

I don't really know what I'm going to say to you, but I know _something_ has to be said. Right? Yes, I've no choice now.

"Naruto," I begin again, voice laced with what could only be lust. "Come here."

Amazingly enough, you walk straight to me. My heartbeat's quickening with every step. It's a raging rythym - pounding against my ribcage. Why did I _say_ that?

"What...is it, Sasuke?"

I shudder a little, and I think my hands are shaking. Kami, why is he _talking _again? I don't know how much more I can take, Naruto. I shouldn't have said anything. That way, you wouldn't be talking, correct? I need you.

"I need you." I hear myself repeat out loud. I find it hard to believe I've uttered those three damned words. You simply look confused. I know you don't understand, but that does nothing to satisfy me.

I look away from your face as quickly as I can. I shouldn't do this. How could I even _consider _doing such a thing to you? Kami, you have a cute form - sun-kissed skin drawn softly over lithe muscles. I'm too distracted, I can't see your expression change. I don't even register that you've leaned toward me until I feel your slick, velvety tongue against the sensitive skin on my neck. It's not until I feel your hot breath on my ear, a gentle chuckle making its way there for me to hear.

"What's the matter, Sa-su-ke?"

I swallow rather roughly and push you away, then down. I drop down myself, then, resting against your hips. A posessive growl escapes me, my fingers tremble and tear away at your hackt and the shirt underneath. My short fingernails dig into your smooth skin. I focibly press my lips to yours and you relax, letting me own you. There's no curiousity in my mind. I don't_ care_ why you've just given in. I miss the foxy smile you shoot at me before murmuring my name. Mine, mine, mine - you're _mine _to take.

"Thank Kami," I hear myself mumble, a hand ghosting over the front of your pants, "That you don't know how to _shut up_."


End file.
